


Levi Lies

by CrazyHeCallsMe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Comedy, im sorry i use eren with these
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5431838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyHeCallsMe/pseuds/CrazyHeCallsMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi doesnt always lie, but when he does, it ends badly... doesnt he know rumours start with lies??</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea like so long ago but you know im kinda forgetful and all that, but I remembered it and well here it is, enjoy

It wasn’t very often that the captain is found in the dining hall. Even though he’s just drinking his usual cup of tea, he is almost impossible to find, especially alone. So Eren took his chance, sitting next to him, they were going to be friends soon he just knows it.

“Captain, what’re you doing here?” he questions. Levi just shrugs, taking a long sip of his tea. It made Eren lean forward to rest his arms on the table. It was quiet between them now, and it stretched for a long while, the boy trying to think of a conversation but his mind was blank.

“Y-you know” he starts, and it actually catches Levi’s attention, the man looking to him and Eren wanted to run away because he didn’t think it through, he doesn’t know what to say.

“U-Uh, we… I haven’t heard you mention your last name before? Do you have one?” and the boy wanted to die right there because the captain was sure to call him an idiot. But to his surprise the other man smiled, it was small and barely there, or was it a smirk? He couldn’t tell because Levi covered it with his cup to take another sip of tea.

“I do have a last name” he speaks softly into his cup.

“Oh” Eren is shocked he wanted to actually have this conversation.

“Do you mind-”

“It’s Smith” he cuts off. Metal eyes pinning the other man, waiting for a reaction that Eren didn’t know what kind he wanted.

“Ah… then, you have the same as the Commanders” and it seemed to be the right answer as Levi’s stiff face relaxed slightly. But it didn’t click to him until a moment’s thought.

“Wait, does that mean, you and Commander are... Are ma-” his sentence was cut short by Levi’s nod.

“It’s actually our anniversary” another smile hidden behind the cup. Eren’s eyes widened, was Levi really telling him this? That means they really must be bonding somehow for the captain to trust him with such information.

“Congratulations, Captain!” he speaks enthusiastically, and he could see a small blush that he knew wasn’t from the tea.

Just then, Eren noticed the Commander walks into the hall, he was holding papers and seemed to be looking for someone. But he didn’t want to let this opportunity pass, the Commander is always so nice to him, the least he could do was congratulate him on his special day.

“Oh look, the Commander is here” Eren speaks and walked off before he could hear Levi choking on his tea.

“Good afternoon Commander!” Eren salutes, making the man look to him.

“Oh, hello Eren, how have you been?” he speaks kindly and Eren smiles warmly.

“Good, um also congratulations!” he says practically beaming and Erwin returns the warm gesture.

“Thank you!” but then his smile falters to a look of confusion “But for what exactly?”

“Did you forget? It’s your annivers-” before he could finish, he was pushed to the side so fast he didn’t even notice he was hit.

“Brats these days” Levi states, cheeks blotched red “You never know what they’ll come up with” he speaks to Erwin.

“But you’re the one who-”

“That’s enough! Let’s go Erwin, it stinks in here” he speaks and drags the taller man by the arm. His face was still confused but he knows not to question these things by now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok sorry this took so long I was swamped with work but im so happy a lot of people actually liked my silly little fic so here is a sequel and i hope its just as ok as you all wanted ahah~  
> Hope youre all having a great new year<3

Eren was rubbing at the sore spot on his arm with a pout. He didn’t know why the captain acted the way he did, especially since he was just trying to do something nice and congratulate them for something so special. So, he decided to ask the smartest person he knows, Armin.

“Well, maybe they are keeping it a secret?” the blond speaks, they were sitting on his bed in their shared room with the other trainees.

“But then why would he tell me?” Eren wonders and Jean decides to join their conversation.

“Probably to get you off his back”

“Shut up Jean, we were having a nice conversation, me and the captain were bonding” he frowns making the other roll his eyes.

“We should do something for them” Christa inputs, looking around the room for the others reactions.

“Like what? The shortie practically punched Eren when he mentioned it to Erwin” Mikasa says and they all nod thoughtfully.

“Unless we make it a surprise” Ymir suggests making Christa smile.

“A surprise anniversary party! That’ll be so great, what do you think guys?” they all seem to agree, smiling at each other as if accepting a secret mission. Everyone except Eren, who was looking around in slight disbelief

“Guys, wait, what if it’s just like what Armin said, they want it to be a secret? Maybe we should just leave it”

“Nah but, he told you about it so, it must be something” Jean changes his tone.

“We should tell the others” Sasha speaks, and they stand up to begin to leave the room.

“But remember to keep it secret, the captain and commander can’t know about it” Christa reminded and Eren was left with Armin by his side. He had a bad feeling about this.

-

It was close to supper time, Levi walks into Erwin’s office with a tray of tea. The commander sitting at his desk filling out papers, a slight frown on his face that Levi thought looks a lot like confusion. But he doesn’t speak, simply setting the tray on the table beside the wall, his back to Erwin to give him some time to read over his work, someone probably filed their report wrong.

“Milk?” was the only word Levi spoke as he prepared two cups. But Erwin didn’t reply, it made him look over his shoulder to see the man still deep in thought.

“Erwin” he speaks sternly, making him look up in slight shock, as if only now he noticed him in the room. “Milk?” he repeated.

“Ah, no thank you” he says then clears his throat. Levi shook his head and focused on his own task.

“That report must be interesting” he states, and hears Erwin’s breathy chuckle.

“Well, actually, no… there’s something else on my mind, I was wondering if you know anything about it”

“What?” Levi asks, and there was a pause.

“A few cadets that I have passed down the hall have been oddly nice to me today, some are congratulating me just like Eren but run off before I could ask why” Levi stiffens in his spot, so glad his back is turned so he couldn’t see his mouth hanging open and the red seeping on his cheeks, he was going to kill Eren.

“W-why would I know anything about that?” he speaks too quickly to be normal.

“Well, because some of the older soldiers were telling me to ‘go easy’ on you tonight” this made Levi snap his mouth shut, eyes wide with shock and embarrassment and he hated himself for saying anything to that little brat. From now on he pledged to never speak with anyone ever again no matter how innocent they look.

“Am I over working you Levi? You know you can just tell me if that’s the case” Erwin starts again, and Levi didn’t know whether to thank god he was oblivious to what they were implying or to slap himself across the face.

“No, that’s not, I don’t think-” Levi didn’t know what to say from here, maybe he could come up with another lie? Or maybe, he looks to the door. Maybe he could just run like all the other cadets have done, it’s so easy, the door is right there.

“Levi?” Erwin’s voice is questioning, of course he noticed his hesitance. Erwin stood from his seat but before he could walk over, the front door slams open, shocking both Levi and him, as a cadet with ginger hair steps in. She was panting hard, eyes wide with fear and uncertainty.

“Commander, Captain! You have to come quick, Eren is, has-” she was stuttering, tripping over her words before leaving for them to follow. Levi was so thankful for the distraction even if it was bad, even if Eren lost control of his titan powers in headquarters, maybe now if he murders him it won’t look so bad, yeah, this could be good. They follow her with Erwin asking for details on the situation, but she was uncertain, and only just before they approached the dining hall did he realise that he didn’t even hear anything to signal Eren had transformed, but it was too late as they stepped inside.

“SURPRISE! HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!” they both jump out of their skins as the whole of headquarters shouted, Erwin took a step back and was looking around trying to understand what the heck was going on. He turned his head to look at Levi for an answer but the man seemed sickly pale, as if his soul was no longer in his body and Erwin realised.

“Levi” the voice now made him want to throw up, he couldn’t even look the man in the face. But luckily he didn’t have to, because they were being dragged in by smiling faces and welcoming hands. Erwin receiving pats on the back and handshakes before he managed to slip past everyone to a large table where Hanji and Mike sat behind.

“Erwin! Happy anniversary, look at the huge cake I made, what do you think?” Hanji speaks and points to the massive cake on the table, decorated with a light blue boarder and read ‘Congratulations Erwin and Levi Smith’. It made him smile sheepishly.

“Its real nice Hanji, but why didn’t you guys tell me about this, who even came up with it?” He questions and they both shrug.

“I thought about it, but, look at how happy everyone is, I thought maybe we’ll just let them enjoy themselves” Mike speaks. It was true as Erwin looks around, all he can see is large smiles and all he can hear is light chatter and laughter.

“When do we really get the chance to celebrate something other than not dying, at least this feels a little normal” Hanji finishes making Erwin chuckle slightly in agreement.

“But” Mike starts again “I really do wonder who started this”

“I think I have an idea” Erwin states with a smile “Have you seen Eren anywhere?” and they both point him out before he make his way to the young boy.

Levi was with his own crowd of people, all giving their best wishes and asking how long and why they were keeping it a secret. All Levi could come up with was ‘it’s none of your business’, too scared to make up any more lies. He was still tense, he was sweating and tried to avoid Erwin and his gaze the whole time. Even now he scans the room to make sure the tall blond is nowhere in sight before he lets off a small sigh.

“There you are” Erwin’s voice comes from behind him and he jumps ever slightly. He doesn’t say anything else, waiting for Levi to turn around and Levi knows this, can feel his eyes burn into his back but he had to collect himself.

“This is so stupid, I’ll make those brats clean for weeks” he spoke once he faced the taller man. Not actually meeting his eyes though.

“I spoke to Eren” he got straight to the point and it was so sudden that Levi met his eyes with hesitation. Erwin was smiling, it was small but there, and Levi didn’t know whether that was a good thing or if it was hiding his contained anger. Levi opens his mouth to speak, to explain himself after a moments silence between them, though before he could say anything they were both being shoved by Hanji.

“It’s time to cut the cake!” she shouts happily and everyone begins to chant the word ‘cake’ in approval. She leaves them standing in front of it as she makes her way to the behind the table. Levi looks down to the cake and the writing, his face scrunched with horror before looking back to Erwin who was, still, smiling, almost stating ‘yeah they went that far’.

“Speech!” Mike shouts and everyone echo’s in agreement. It made them both turn to him with stabbing glares but he was smirking, seeming to enjoy how flustered they are. Levi just crosses his arms over his chest and looks away, leaving it to Erwin who sighs before covering it by clearing his throat, it made the crowd quiet down to listen.

“Thank you all for this wonderful surprise” he starts “Levi and I are grateful that we could share this moment with everyone, it means a lot to us”

“KISS!” Hanji shouts again and Mike is heard stifling a laugh, but everyone seems to like that idea and clap along while chanting it, with Hanji as their leader.

Levi looks around the room in shock.

“Well” he hears Erwin, and feels the man nudge his arm to get his attention. If Levi’s face wasn’t red before, it certainly was now as he saw Erwin with the sweetest smile.

“Do you want to indulge them a little?” Erwin states bashful, turning to face the shorter man. Levi could feel his breath get stuck in his throat to even reply something witty, so he manages a shrug and steps closer. It wasn’t long, Erwin swoops down and captures his lips quickly, it was soft and Levi could feel his knees want to wobble, if this was a dream he didn’t want to wake up, not yet at least.

Only when they separated did he notice the warm hand on his cheek, and the crowd cheering happily as if they had announced the defeat of titans. But nothing of that compared to the sight before him. Erwin with bright red cheeks and eyes that were bright, his smile was chirpy as he scratched the back of his head. It made him wonder who, exactly was he indulging.


End file.
